


A Gentle Kiss

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluffyness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all anyone heads is a gentle kiss from their significant other to chase away their fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Kiss

Etho looked out the window with a sigh. He'd been at Seth's house, spending time with his adorable boyfriend. It started storming though. The wind was blowing like crazy and thunder crashed and lightning flashed brightly. It starts all of the sudden too, just out of the blue. He knew Seth hated storms. He was actually slightly frightened by them, which was obvious by his shaking. 

Etho smiled at his boyfriend. He was adorable and even more so when he was scared. Etho moved over and wrapped his arms around Seth, nuzzling into him affectionately. 

"I love you." Etho says, kissing Seth's neck lightly.

"I... love you... too." Seth replies, attempting to forget about the storm raging on outside. 

Etho leans in and kisses Seth gently. One soft, sweet kiss lead into another and another. Seth's shaking stopped as he melted into the kiss. Etho felt a hand tangle in his hair and another rest on the small of his back. He loved Seth so much. A loud crack of thunder shook the world, causing Seth to jump with a yelp. Etho laughed at his boyfriend, that was ever so adorable.

"It's just a storm Seth, there's no need to worry." Etho says gently, caressing Seth's cheek. 

"I know.... I just..."

"It's ok Seth, I understand." Etho replies with a loving smile. 

By the time ten o'clock rolled around, it was still storming, which meant he'd most likely have to stay at Seth's, which wasn't a bad thing at all. 

"Guess I'm staying over." Etho says

"Heh... yeah." Seth replies with a small smile. "But... nothing too much... ok?" 

Etho smiled sweetly at Seth. "Of course." 

Etho knew where the line stood. And, he wasn't going to cross it, or go near it at all, for Seth meant far, far too much to Etho for him to risk anything at all. 

Etho settled for a kiss. It was soft, sweet, just like before. The first lead into a second and a third and many more. The sweet kisses continued long into the night, the two being illuminated by the fire light that danced across their features.


End file.
